


Stolen Moment

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Just a small fic I did for myself out of boredom.





	Stolen Moment

Philip shuddered softly as Evan gingerly brush his fingers along his cheek, his own hands coming up, one holding the man's own and the other holding his wrist as he leaned into his touch. He looked up him with loving, trusting eyes. He couldn't see Evan's face, but he could feel that the look was mutual.  
  
It was just a small, fleeting moment of quiet peace, one that they more than eagerly took advantage of.  
  
Philip's lips pressed to Evan's through the snarled grin of his mask in a small sign of affection.  
  
When was the last time they were able to kiss one another...?  
  
Too long.  
  
Evan pulled the male in close with a hand to the small of his back. Philip wrapped his arms around the male's neck.  
  
They needed it more than they realized.  
  
When they were called for a Trial each, they pulled away from one another, Evan huffing while Philip frowned.  
  
Philip brushed Evan's cheek under his mask. It was a silent promise that they would be together again soon.  
  
It was all that got them through the matches at this point.


End file.
